Califórnia, tequila e nós dois
by Hell Ally
Summary: ONE-SHOT. Bella está no casamento de um casal de amigos quando Edward, um amigo, se aproxima e começa uma uma conversa muito confusa que acaba se tornando uma declaração...


**Califórnia, tequila e nós dois .**

O lago de águas claras e brilhantes, parecia uma espelho ao refletir os pontos de luzes branca que enfeitavam a festa de casamento. O reflexo do corpo feminino e pequeno também era muito bem desenhado no espelho de água, e era até possível ver o brilho triste nos olhos castanhos.

Ela era bonita, de fato, o vestido de uma cor azulada, destacava o tom de leite de sua pele, e os cabelos castanhos escuros estavam amarrados em coque com mexas rebeldes. A morena não evitou um sorriso quando o reflexo de um corpo masculino chegou por trás dela.

- Vivendo as lembranças do dia cinco de maio de dois mil e nove? – Perguntou o homem enquanto se postava ao lado da mulher. Ela não se moveu por causa da presença dele, nem mesmo deixou de fitar a água do lago.

- É meio difícil esquecer do meu quase casamento – Ela respondeu em uma voz triste.

- Pensei que tivesse esquecido aquele dia – Respondeu o homem.

- Pensei que VOCÊ tivesse esquecido aquele dia – Ela suspirou dando ênfase ao pronome.

- É meio difícil esquecer a cena mais engraçada que já vi na minha vida, Bella. Você não tem noção de como eu me controlei para não rir quando vi você caminhando ás três da manhã pelo Central Park com aquele vestido de noiva que mais parecia um bolo de glacê? Ainda mais depois que você sentou no banco com tinta laranja fresca.

- Você estava bem pior que eu – Ela respondeu fazendo um biquinho chateado – Estava tão bêbado que nem percebeu quando eu peguei sua garrafa de tequila e troquei por uma de água.

- Hey, eu não sabia disso – Ele respondeu fingindo está chateado – Você me deve uma garrafa de tequila.

Bella revirou os olhos e não conseguiu evitar que seu sorriso ganhasse mais vida. Era impossível negar a si mesma os prazeres que sentia quando estava com Edward, o cara que ela mais deveria odiar na face da Terra.

- Eu estou falando sério...

- Cala a boca Edward – Bella falou virando seu corpo para ficar de frente para sua companhia – O que está fazendo aqui? Onde está aquela ruiva aloirada que você estava dançando agora a pouco?

- Ela queria transar, só ficava me dando insinuações sobre um quarto, uma cama e nossas roupas no chão enquanto nós fazíamos as fantasias dela – Ele respondeu naturalmente.

- E você não queria isso? – Bella perguntou achando estranho aquela resposta. Fora exatamente por causa do jeito mulherengo de Edward que ela foi abandonada no altar.

- O marido dela é meu futuro chefe. E bem que eu tenho um novo projeto de vida a partir de hoje – Ele falou sério, seus olhos verdes transmitiam o orgulho e a certeza de que seus pensamentos para o futuro seriam melhores que as coisas que ele fazia naquele momento.

- Ah – Bella bufou – Não me diga que virou gay. Pelo amor de Deus, não que eu fique chateada por você não fazer mais parte da lista das pessoas que eu posso ficar, mas isso significaria que minha concorrência para encontrar um homem vai aumentar.

Edward sorriu. Na verdade ele gargalhou tanto que sentiu falta de ar. O som de seu sorriso contagiou Bella e a morena se viu sem reação.

- Claro que não vou virar gay, pelo amor de Deus. Você realmente acha que eu trocaria uma mulher por um homem? – Ele perguntou fazendo uma careta de nojo.

- Tudo bem, você não virou gay – Bella afirmou pensando nas brincadeiras que Emmet faria caso descobrisse aquele momento daquela conversa.

- Não – Edward reafirmou a fala de Bella – Não virei gay.

- Então qual é seu novo projeto de vida? – Bella perguntou fingindo desinteresse, mas no fundo ela sentia cada célula de seu corpo queimando de curiosidade.

- Decidi que vou casar-me – Edward anunciou.

Bella engasgou-se sem nem saber ao certo com o que. Seus olhos castanhos ganharam destaque por causa de um flash de emoções, e então ela começou a rir para não cair nas tentações de suas outras emoções.

- E eu posso saber com quem? – Ela perguntou quando recuperou o controle.

- Não, ainda não – Edward respondeu balançando a cabeça negativamente.

- Ok, você nem tem namorada Edward – Bella acusou. Ela estava se agarrando a todas as razões que tinha para não acreditar naquela história.

- Ai é que está, meu bem – Edward falou a ultima parte de forma tão doce, que Bella sentiu-se flutuando – Eu estou apaixonado pela minha futura esposa há quase dois anos. Já fiz de tudo para chamar a atenção dela, mas nada dá certo. Eu até mesmo fiz algumas coisas que a machucaram muito, porque eu queria ela pra mim, no momento eu até me arrependi, mas agora vejo que fiz a coisa certa. Só que ela continua sem me dar chances.

- Hum – Bella murmurou decepcionada com aquela resposta, e por mais que tentasse, ela não conseguiu evitar que o desapontamento aparecesse no rosto dela – O que você vai fazer então?

- Vou virar um homem descente e parar de levar todas as mulheres para minha casa. Digo, a nova casa que comprei vai ser apenas dela.

- Você parece tão certo de que ela vai aceitar sua proposta Edward, não é toda mulher que aceita sair por ai casando. Hoje em dia, mulheres como eu e Rose, são uma raridade. Você pode ver Alice, por mais que ela seja louca por Jasper, acho muito difícil que um dia eles se casem.

Edward deu aquele seu sorriso torto, que mais poderia ser considerado como golpe final na hora de conquistar uma mulher. Bella viu como os olhos verdes brilharam.

- Eu tenho tanta certeza, pois eu sei que ela me ama, mesmo sem saber disso, e porque essa mulher que vou me casar é exatamente como você – Ele respondeu.

- Bom, então eu tenho que dizer que a minha vingança está a caminho. Você vai me pagar por ter feito aquilo no dia do meu casamento.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Eu ti fiz um favor, Jacob estava louco por você, de verdade. Mas se ele ti amasse de verdade ele teria perdoado você por ter dormido na minha casa na sua despedida de solteira, e não teria colocado você entre nossa amizade e seu casamento. E melhor, ele não estaria há um passo do altar com a pessoa que você mais odeia na face da Terra.

Bella ficou sem resposta. Edward certo. Se Jacob realmente a amasse, ele não faria ela ter que escolher entre Edward e ele. Jacob também acreditaria nela quando disse que apenas dormiu na casa de Edward, e não estaria se preparando para casar-se com a pessoa que mais infernizou o namoro dos dois durante o colegial.

- Isso não muda o fato de você ter feito eu ser humilhada na frente de todos os convidados – Bella respondeu parecendo subitamente irritada. Ela lembrava-se da conversa discreta que Edward e Jacob trocavam no altar, e que logo virou uma gritaria.

Jacob havia escutado a conversa entre Edward e Emmet enquanto assistiam Bella entrar na igreja toda arrumada para a cerimônia. Jacob, que fora levado pelo momento, se irritou e logo começou uma gritaria com todos ao seu redor, principalmente como Bella.

- Eu estava lá com você, as pessoas julgaram mais a mim que a você. E nós dois sabemos que eu não permitiria que ninguém falasse mal de você, não? - Edward perguntou acariciando o rosto de Bella.

- Eu sei, mesmo assim. Você teve sua chance, eu também vou me certificar se essa mulher realmente ama você no dia do casamento – Bella respondeu com a voz mais parecendo um gemido. Ela sentia seu rosto queimar.

- Eu nunca pensei que fosse me apaixonar por uma mulher tão cega – Edward murmurou.

- Do que está falando agora? – Bella perguntou.

- Como você vai implicar com você mesma no dia do nosso casamento? – Edward perguntou no exato segundo que encontrou os olhos de Bella.

Ele conseguia enxergar a pele pálida dela ganhar vida com um tom rosado. Via como ela tentava pronunciar palavras. Viu como ela assumiu diferentes emoções em um único minuto.

- O que você está falando? – Bella perguntou.

- Ah pelo amor de Deus, Bella. Você acha mesmo que eu estava sendo apenas amigo quando eu comecei a conversa com Emmet no altar da igreja no dia do seu casamento? Eu estava desesperado, você estava se casando, toda linda naquele vestido branco, caminhando para o altar para encontrar com seu noivo, que não era eu. Eu fui levado pelo meu lado egoísta, eu sei, mas eu estava desesperado. E você acha mesmo que eu estava andando casualmente pela rua quando ti encontrei naquela madrugada? Eu estava procurando por você. E bem, minha mudança para a Califórnia no mês que vem está relacionada com o fato de você está se mudando para lá. Agora me diga, preciso desenhar?

- Você é louco – Bella respondeu se afastando de Edward. Ela ficou de costas para ele. Não queria que Edward visse o quanto gostava daquela noticia.

- Por você – Ele respondeu.

- Isso não faz sentido – Bella falou ignorando a resposta de Edward – Do nada você está apaixonado por... Não, você não está apaixonado por mim, não pode estar.

- Por que não? Eu ouvi você conversando com Alice hoje mais cedo. Eu sei que você também gosta de mim, e bem, é minha chance de ser feliz.

- Ok, eu admito que também gosto muito de você. Mas Edward, você está falando de casamento.

- Estou falando de casamento, mas não estou dizendo que isso aconteceria agora.

- Isso é muita loucura – Bella bufou finalmente voltando a fitar a figura do homem que a observa e se declarava.

- Eu sei, e acredite, não era desse jeito que eu planejava me declarar para você. Estava pensando em fazer isso na Califórnia.

Bella ficou em silêncio por um minuto, pensando no que deveria fazer naquele momento.

Se pedisse para Edward sumir de sua vida e nunca mais voltar a falar naquela historia, Alice a mataria, logo depois que ela se matasse.

- Podemos esquecer essa conversa e começar as coisas na ordem certa quando chegarmos à Califórnia – Bella respondeu recuperando seu controle – Por enquanto, a única coisa que posso ti oferecer é a tequila que estou ti devendo.

Edward balançou a cabeça negativamente, dando mais uma vez seu sorriso torto. Ele fechou o pouco espaço que separava ele de Bella, e quando finalmente podia sentir o calor do corpo dela, pegou com gentileza, e apertou contra seu peito.

- Só uma coisa antes começarmos isso da maneira correta, por favor – Ele respondeu.

Edward a beijou, causando em Bella reações que ela nunca teve quando beijou Jacob ou qualquer outro homem. Ela sentia as mãos dele tocando-a na cintura, ela sentia a paixão, o respeito, o desejo em cada movimento de Edward, nos lábios dele.

- Agora pode me pagar a tequila – Ele sussurrou ainda deixando suas testas coladas umas as outras, ainda permitindo que seu hálito com cheiro de menta esquentasse o rosto de Bella.


End file.
